Idol
by Gaby007
Summary: Sinbad tiene una hija adolescente cuya pasión es Judal, un idol japonés. En un concurso para convivencia con Judal, Ran -hija de Sinbad- decide inscribir a su padre para intentar ganar ese concurso. Y lo hizo.
1. Capítulo 1- ¡Cásate conmigo!

**Idol.**

Este fanfic me dio algunos problemas al principio porque no tenía clara la idea, ¡pero por fin lo conseguí! Idol será una grandiosa historia cliché que adaptaré a mi pareja preferida de todo Magi. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos buscado algún fanfic de alguna pareja y nos hemos encontrado con la historia del afortunado desinteresado que se gana un viaje para conocer a un famoso al que admira? Personalmente me la he topado en tres fandoms excepto en Magi, o si hay una, ¡no la he encontrado!

Idol será empalagoso, algo largo y cómico y con un cambio de personalidades sutiles adaptados a las experiencias que ambos protagonistas tienen. Uno es padre, el otro es un idol orgulloso.

Antes de que comiencen la lectura, me gustaría pedirles prestaran atención a todo para que me dejen su parte preferida del capítulo en un review~

Si no parecen muy entusiasmados con este proyecto nuevo, me tardaré en actualizar.

 **Idol.**

 **Capítulo 1.- ¡Cásate conmigo!**

La vida de soltero no era algo que extrañara demasiado. Un hombre maduro de 34 años como él ya no extrañaba la vida de soltero, ni de buscar a jóvenes damiselas por los bares y clubes. Ya tenía su vida hecha –a pesar de ser tan joven – y su actual vida no le disgustaba.

Estaba avanzando lentamente en su propio negocio y tenía una buena casa, las ganancias por quincena no estaban para nada mal –sobre todo cuando en LA los víveres no estaban tan subidos de precio– que hasta tenia presupuesto para comprarse caprichos a gusto.

O a Ran.

Ran era una pequeña de 12 años que vivía con él. La adolescente era todo un amor de persona. Piel tostada y ojos miel justamente como los propios, una personalidad un poco presumida pero vamos, él es su padre. Sabe que tiene nobles sentimientos, justo como él.

Sinbad es ese padre. Y Sinbad es aquel que no extraña demasiado su vida de soltero.

Bien, quizá algunas cosas sí. Como su libertad sexual y el excesivo ligoteo.

Aunque tampoco se pueda decir que le faltase diversión. Es decir, ¡la tenía! A veces eso es necesario en un hombre como él, aunque jamás en casa, sería un respeto para su esposa.

Jé. Sí, tiene esposa. Jodido infiel.

Pero jamás estaba en casa, no era problema.

Además de que estaban en pleno divorcio. Más se la sudaba entonces.

Pero un problema.

Su querida hija quería una madre nueva y él solo quería divertirse. Las cosas chocaban un poco. De hecho, muchas veces hay conflictos demasiado bordes en casa con Ran. Que si dejaba su ropa interior tirada, o su maletín en la mesa y lo dejaba ahí toda la noche, o porque no apagaba la luz al irse a dormir y le molestaba, hasta por no aprender a cocinar y comprar siempre en la calle algo ya preparado o a domicilio.

Bueno, quizá no fuera el mejor padre, pero algo no faltaba.

Amor… a la televisión.

Y a su hija también, ¿cómo no?

La regla de este hombre era llegar a casa y merendar con su querida rubiecita juntos en la sala, jamás en el comedor. Es decir, ¿para qué? Es más divertido estar sentados uno al lado del otro para ver la tv.

Ese día notó a Ran especialmente ansiosa por ver la televisión. No dejaba de ver la hora en la pantalla de su móvil y luego la tv, en pleno documental.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Había preguntado con un tono bastante curioso, mientras llevaba a su boca uno de esos pastelillos chatarras comunes en los Estados Unidos. Se ensució los labios con la excesiva azúcar de la superficie. Lo limpió con su dedo pulgar al empujarlo hasta sus labios para comerlo también. Luego, volvió a hablar; — Pareces ansiosa, querida.

— El noticiero, eso espero. —Le contestó la rubia, acomodándose el ondulado cabello de forma presuntuosa, y después soplando hacia arriba para mover su flequillo. — Tengo algo importante qué escuchar sobre Judal.

Judal.

Judal era un idol japonés que estaba tomando bastante fama, y le gustaba bastante a su querida Ran. No sabe por qué le agradan tanto los idols japoneses. Sinbad no conoce demasiado de la cultura de Japón pero sabe que es barato vivir allá y que tenía buenos sitios. En su momento, había pensado en viajar hacia allá.

Pero no quería, ¿para qué?

— ¿Un documental de esos que ves?

— Eh… sí. —La rubia le sonrió y luego, volvió a ver la hora en el móvil.

Ran también tomó una de esas tartas chatarra y la llevó a su boca.

Comiendo tanta chatarra, era en verdad un milagro que ambos estuvieran delgados y esbeltos, sobretodo Ran a esa edad. Quién sabe, su madre era una modelo. Nunca estaba en casa, ni mucho menos con Sinbad. La dama siempre viajaba.

Pero siempre mandaba por correo algo de su salario para ayudar en la casa, y eso está muy bien.

De hecho, ya ni siquiera recuerda el rostro de su esposa. Le basta con Ran, su pequeñita mimada.

— ¿A qué hora comienza?

— A las cuatro debería comenzar. ¿Y si ya comenzó?

— Faltan tres minutos para las cuatro.

— ¿Y si ya comenzó? —Volvió a preguntar Ran con un tono insistente, y luego tomó el mando de la tv para cambiar de canal. — Aún no.

Pero aun así, las reporteras estaban hablando de dicho Idol. Hablaban de la nueva gira que haría por el mundo, y de los comienzos que tuvo en el 2012.

Vamos, ¿y eso que importaba? Llevó otra tartita chatarra a su boca y la comió de golpe, aburrido.

 _\- ¡Oh! ¿Escuchas eso?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí, Mary! Es la campana~_

Oh, la campana. Qué emoción. Pero suena al clásico sonido de móviles de hecho.

Ran se emocionó, por alguna razón.

Lo sabe porque se puso recta y se mordió el labio.

Seguramente la campana le gusta, debe ser alguna sesión divertida.

Que idiota había sido en ese momento por no darle la atención que se merecía a la situación. Quizá porque se sentía seguro. Nada malo iba a pasar, ¿a qué no? Estaba en su casa siendo un obeso inexistente feliz. Quizá por fuera estaba como un tren, pero por dentro se sentía obeso, pero era feliz. Amaba la chatarra.

 _\- Finalmente, a un mes de comenzar el concurso en Japón, ¡el resultado llegó! Mundialmente hablando, aquí tengo el correo._

 _\- Eso, nena, muéstralo. Y ahora que lo han visto, mi compañera se dispondrá a abrirlo. Hay que recordar que el nombre de la afortunada que se escuche a continuación será la ganadora de una convivencia de un mes con el Idol japonés Judal, en un crucero directo al paraíso. Así se llama el hotel._

Bueno, vaya intento de ser graciosa.

 _\- Pero tampoco te equivocas, ya que ese hotel está en una isla cercana a Japón y por las fotos que salieron, parece que será un verdadero paraíso estar ahí~ Pero vamos, querida, ¡dinos pronto el nombre de la jovencita afortunada!_

 _-¡Oh! Pues Jane, actualmente NO se trata de una mujer…_

 _\- ¿No? ¡Vaya, tenemos a un fanboy!_

No está seguro de si la señorita sabe lo que es un fanboy.

Ran pareció emocionarse un poco más. Hasta tomó un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Interesante, interesante. Eso pensó mientras estiraba el brazo en busca de su gaseosa y la abría para acercar la boquilla a sus labios y beber.

 _\- Y el nombre del ganador es…_

 _\- Ay no, este drama. Tesoro, ¡Vamos a decirlo juntas!_

 _\- ¡Liiih! ¡Me parece perfecto! Vente, acércate. Ahora sí._

— _Y el ganador del concurso para la convivencia con Judal es para… ¡Sinbad!_

Puede ser otro buen sujeto con padres con buen gusto para el nombre.

\- _Sinbad de Sindria._

De Sindria puede ser un apellido común en alguna otra parte del mundo.

 _\- Y este es el sujeto, no es ningún otro y esperemos no haya confusiones. Vaya, bastante apuesto~_

Y la reportera giró el monitor.

Verga.

Sí era él.

Y esa foto era horrible, no tomaron su mejor ángulo. Y la pobrecita piensa que es apuesto en esa foto.

Que venga a verlo cara a cara, que se encanta más.

Ran saltó emocionada a su lado y chilló, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero de una forma tan descuidada que terminó haciendo derramar el refresco en ambos.

Alguien le debía una explicación.

Una buena explicación.

 _\- Ahora mismo una de nuestras operadoras llamará al ganador para dar información de a dónde debe acudir. Y con su permiso… Guapo, si estás viendo esto, ¡Te llamo esta noche!_

 _\- Eres una atrevida~_

No estaba seguro de querer contestar esa llamada para recibir… instrucciones.

Pero la de la reportera definitivamente la tomaría.

 _\- Oh~ actualmente, ¡Tenemos fotos del ganador! Estas imágenes las han pasado hace un momento en Japón, encontrando al sujeto en algunos conciertos del idol, ¡parece pasarlo bien!_

En total fueron 6 fotos, el total de los conciertos a los que ha asistido. En todos se le veía de la mano con Ran, y en tres de ellas parecía incómodo por toda la gente o empujando a algunas personas, solo una en donde sonreía y no estaba cuidando de Ran entre toda esa gente.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de otros asuntos.

Recuerda ese momento, se rió a carcajadas cuando el Idol molestó a Ja'far en uno de los conciertos. El pobre secretario seguramente no lo olvidará.

Ni el propio Sinbad.

El teléfono sonó, antes de que Sinbad pudiera tomar el teléfono y colgar Ran ya lo tenía en la mano y hablaba con la operadora.

●•○•●

— No puedes inscribirme en concursos de esta clase sin mi permiso previo, ¿entiendes?

— Pero papá… ¡Yo no podía hacerlo! Aún soy menor de edad, ¡tengo solo 12! Pero tú… Tu sí puedes ir allá, tomar fotos a morir y hacerlo por miiiii —Arrastró la vocal, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Estaban padre e hija sentados en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro. Un hombre tenía la mirada tan seria y la nenita, una mirada de completa súplica.

Pero no puede ceder ante los caprichos de Ran.

— Tengo la empresa, no puedo atenderla a distancia. ¿Me oiste en la llamada, no? Será un mes, dos días en un crucero y 28 más en un hotel. ¡Es simplemente demasiado tiempo!

— ¡Pero puedes dejárselo a la monja!

La monja era Ja'far. Ran tomó el gustillo de llamarle así por vestirse como mojigato. De hecho, Sinbad también lo llamaba así cuando el secretario no estaba.

— Pero es simplemente demasiado. ¿Y quién te cuidará, geniecilla? Tu madre no está aquí. —Ran apretó los labios. — Y yo no puedo llevarte.

— Entonces paga mi pasaje, los dos días en el crucero y todo eso en el hotel. Sé que puedes, he visto tu cuenta bancaria.

Sinbad suspiró.

— Nena, no quiero ir. Llamaré a donde deba llamar para que el concurso se haga de nuevo y que alguien que sí quiera o disfrute su música vaya a ver a ese… mocoso mimado. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años tiene?

— 19.

— ¡Así no se puede, aún ni es mayor de edad!

— ¡N-No para nosotros! Pero ya pasó de los 18 años. Ya está en la edad.

— ¿En la edad de…? Bhá. Escucha, sé que te hace ilusión, porque te he llevado a todos sus conciertos y comprado cuanta mercancía encuentres aquí, pero inscribirme en eso sin avisarme no fue justo. Yo no quiero ir. —Le tomó por los hombros.

A Ran se le aguadaron los ojos.

— ¿Acaso tu nunca has tenido un sueño?

Por favor, que no toque un punto sensible. Las lágrimas en ella era algo que no podía tolerar.

— Claro que sí, pero aun eres joven. Tendrás más sueños nuevos.

En ese momento, Sinbad supo que era una batalla perdida. Sus cejas se curvearon y entrecerró los ojos, intentando soportar esa mirada de pena, pero…

Era su hija, demonios. Él participó en el acto para hacerla –lo hizo gustoso, nada mejor que las largas piernas de una modelo– y la ha criado por 12 años de su vida. Le ha cumplido cada capricho y hasta reprenderla por un acto incorrecto le resulta difícil, ¡con una mirada así le resulta aún más difícil fingir ser alguien severo! Porque vamos, Sinbad no es un hombre severo, es demasiado relajado y despreocupado.

Que le den a Judal, el pobre lo iba a tener que soportar un mes a él y a su hija por que por sus cojones que iban a ir a ese viaje.

Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y soltó los hombros de Ran.

— Aún tenemos dos días para el vuelo, ¿no? Pediré el permiso en tu secundaria. —Y trabajaría el triple de siempre para dejar las cosas bien hechas antes de sus vacaciones sorpresivas.

Iba a gastar una pasta pero estaba bien si lo pensaba mejor. El hotel era de cinco estrellas en una isla paradisiaca, seguramente encontraría a damas de la alta sociedad ahí. Y por damas, se refiere a rubias mimadas y de fácil acceso. Ran seguramente estará ocupada con su dichoso Idol mientras él explora un nuevo mundo.

Con ese pensamiento, salió de la habitación.

Ran no esperó ni un poco antes de tomar el móvil y comenzar a textear a sus amigas la grandiosa noticia, para dar algo de sana envidia.

Sinbad por otro lado tomó el móvil de su propia habitación y marcó el número de Jafar.

No se puso nada contento cuando escuchó que iba a estar fuera un mes entero, y menos por el motivo. Ja'far odia a Judal, es una historia graciosa. Sinbad lo invitó a uno de los tantos conciertos a los que había asistido por culpa de Ran –con la única intención de tener a alguien con quien hablar algo que no se trate de Judal en el camino– y el Idol le alzó el dedo medio. Nadie más que Ja'far, hasta él lo vio un poco cómico.

Cualquiera que pueda hacerle eso a Ja'far es muy cool.

Pero no le importaban los sentimientos del secretario, era su decisión llevar a Ran a cumplir un sueño, y a tener sus vacaciones temporales para ser un hombre feliz.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

●•○•●

— Diane…

— Mi nombre es Dianus, Kouen. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? No puedes ponerme un apodo.

— Mh. —El pelirrojo apoyó una mano en la orilla de una cuna, observando pacíficamente a dos gemelas rubias dentro del mueble. No eran precisamente bebés, pero preferían dormir con mamá y en esa cuna.

5 y 8 años.

Se inclinó un poco para cubrirlas con la cobija y luego volvió a ponerse recto.

— ¿Todo listo para el crucero?

La rubia llevó una mano a su nuca y soltó su cabello de la liga. Una espesa cortina rubia de cabello largo y brillante se asomó por los lados de su cabeza y por sus hombros. Ese cabello que Kouen catalogaba como bonito.

Mira comenzó a peinarlo con las manos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Los boletos están listos para mañana. Iremos a ese crucero con aquel afortunado y todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. Temprano lo esperaremos en el aeropuerto. He dicho.

— Judal no está feliz con el concurso.

Mira suspiró.

Lo sabe bastante bien, y aunque si se sienta un poco mal por los contradictorios deseos de Judal por estar solo, debe actuar de forma profesional.

— ¿Crees que me importa lo que ese mocoso caprichoso quiera? Lo va a hacer porque es una oportunidad para que llame más la atención. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas participaron?

Kouen desvió la mirada de ambas rubias hacia la dama en la cama, en coqueta lencería, cubierta con una cobija negra que la hacía resaltar. Era tan blanca.

— Amas a Judal.

— Lo adoro, no lo niego. Es el único hombre luego de ti al que puedo tolerar. —Mira se acarició el puente de la nariz, no parece agradarle demasiado hablar de hombres. — Pero sus caprichos no. Soy su representante, sé lo que es mejor para él. Y tú como su guardaespaldas debes saberlo también.

Kouen se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cuna. Con la mano en el borde de esta, comenzó a mecerla suavemente.

— No es difícil entenderlo. Va a convivir con alguien más que nosotros y le va a gustar, quizá hasta tenga un nuevo amigo. —Continuó la rubia, y luego alzó la cobija para meterse un poco más adentro y recostarse. — Kouen, quiero dormir. —Era una petición bastante directa.

El pelirrojo comprendió, y se levantó. Hasta el propio pelirrojo sabe que no es conveniente hacerla enojar.

— Estaré en la cocina.

— Pásate de nuevo por las otras habitaciones para ver si mis tesoros están dormidas. —Aunque pareciera una orden, no lo era. Era una petición, esa mirada bastaba.

Kouen asintió con la cabeza y antes de irse, apagó el foco de la habitación y salió de ahí tranquilamente. Tal como se acordó, pasó antes por las demás habitaciones para revisar a las pequeñas. Uno, dos, tres…

Cuatro, ¿pero y la quinta?

Mira tenía un total de 7 hijas, el par de gemelas dormía con ella, las otras cinco deberían estar en la habitación, pero solo había 4.

Empujó suavemente la puerta y entró de forma silenciosa a la habitación. Había un par de hermanas compartiendo una cama, y tres camas más dentro de la habitación. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar ningún juguete y poco a poco fue observando sus rostros.

Finalmente las identificó. Solo faltaba una.

— ¿En dónde…?

Bajo rápidamente la mirada y buscó por el suelo, luego se apoyó de la linterna del móvil para buscar bajo las camas. Tuvo suerte de no haber despertado a ninguna aún porque Mira lo mataría por perturbar el sueño de sus tesoros. Pero era una emergencia.

No estaba Pisti.

Salió de la habitación a un paso entre silencioso y rápido y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, sin haber cerrado la puerta.

La luz del pasillo hizo que algunas fruncieran el entrecejo y murmuraran cosas inentendibles.

— Juda-

— Si estás buscando a la mocosa, está aquí.

El pelirrojo frunció las cejas y se guió por la voz de Judal hasta llegar a la sala.

Ahí estaba Judal, sentado en el sofá triple y con una pequeña rubia en la pierna. El muchacho estaba cruzado de brazos y la pequeña mirando el televisor con ojos luminosos.

— Ella quería ver un documental.

— Pero debe dormir. Si Diane se entera que se ha vuelto a dormir tarde… —Extendió las manos hacia Pisti. — Mañana debemos esperar a Sinbad, debemos estar todos. To-dos.

Judal las desvió de un manotazo y luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Era un claro _no quiero._

— Deja, estamos pasando un buen rato. Ella es la única que me entiende en esta casa.

Kouen estuvo a punto de decir algo respecto a eso, pero sintió un tirón por su pantorrilla.

Bajó la mirada. Era una pequeña rubia, con un camisón rosado y un conejo de peluche en el brazo. Judal también la vio y cubrió una sonrisa divertida con su mano.

— Parece que tienes más problemas que llevarte a Pisti~ Encárgate de eso.

— Señor Kouen… —Susurró la pequeña rubia, tirando de nuevo de su pantalón. — Ya no puedo dormir.

— Koueeeen… —y por el pasillo llegó otra pequeña niña, con el cabello completamente desordenado y unos ojos cansados y rojos. — La luz me molestaba, tampoco puedo dormir…

Se olvidó de Pisti.

¿Acaso es el único en esta casa que puede mantener el orden? Con Mira dormida, todo dependía de él. Judal era demasiado inmaduro para esto.

Y él viejo. Y tan solo tiene 29 años.

— Judal. —Kouen se puso recto, tenía cada brazo ocupado con las dos hermanas rubias.

Suena sexy pero tranquilos todos, son pequeñas, y Kouen solo quiere dormirlas.

En un buen sentido. Osea llevarlas a ambas a la cama.

Joder, absolutamente nada logra hacer que esto suene mejor.

¡Cambio de escena! Sí, gracias.

●•○•●

Trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo.

Ese día dejó a todos sorprendidos en el edificio. Jamás habían visto a Sinbad trabajar con tanta rapidez y efectividad, atendió a clientes lo mejor que pudo y para el medio día el trabajo se había reducido a cero para él.

Adelantó un poco un futuro proyecto y ni siquiera tomó el almuerzo.

Llegó a casa cansado, pero preparado mentalmente. Ya había asimilado por completo la idea de sus vacaciones y solo restaban las maletas.

La misma rutina de siempre se repitió. El hombre entró a casa y dejó el maletín en la mesa, junto a unas bolsas de comida. En esta ocasión eran hamburguesas y patatas.

¿Ya se dijo que Sinbad no conoce lo que es cocinar?

— ¡Ran! Estoy en casa. ¡Vente a la cocina!

— ¡Ya-Ya voy!

Escuchó algo de ruido arriba, pronto el sonido de pisadas y de una puerta cerrándose.

— ¡He estado todo el día pensando en que llevarme! Aquí hace frio pero ¿y allá?

— Bueno linda, vamos a estar en una isla, es posible que allá no. ¿O sí? —Ni prestó mucha atención a sus palabras,

— ¡No lo sé! Hay medio día de por medio de aquí a allá también, ¿y si el cambio de horario me afecta? ¿Y si me veo imperfecta y no le gusto a Judal? Porque el reaaalmente me gusta. En serio.

Sinbad enarcó una ceja.

Ran también.

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada. Siéntate a comer y luego te ayudo a solucionar el asunto de las maletas.

— Está bien, pero que sepas que no voy a comer a gusto porque aún tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

— Eres demasiado joven para tener problemas aún…

— ¡Pues los tengo!

●•○•●

— ¿Es él?

— No, no lo creo. No tiene el cabello largo como el sujeto de la foto…

— Creí que sería fácil notarlo, pero veo que no es así. Kouen, déjame subir en tus hombros.

— Adelante. —El pelirrojo permitió que el Idol usara su brazo para apoyo y luego su espalda, en cuanto lo tuvo encima de sus hombros se acomodó los lentes de sol y puso una cara seria.

Había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto y Mira estaba más ocupada en cuidar que ninguna de sus pequeñas se fuera lejos que de buscar a Sinbad entre el gentío.

El vuelo de Los Ángeles a Japón había llegado hace algunos 40 minutos y todas las personas ya estaban saliendo con sus maletas y familiares, pero aun no había rastro de Sinbad. Sabe que no dejó botado su boleto porque se le confirmó a Mira la hora de salida, y la hora de llegada.

La rubia buscó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos, sujetando con la mano libre la pequeña mano de Pisti, quien era la que realmente quería irse a explorar.

Judal hizo círculos con sus manos frente a sus ojos a modo de binoculares y observó el sitio de las maletas. Había visto la foto, tenía una idea de cómo era ese sujeto. Debería ser fácil encontrarle, el cabello púrpura no era para nada normal en los estadounidenses. Pero no, ni jota.

— Kouen, bájame.

— Tu solo te subiste, ¿no puedes bajarte tu solo?

— Sí pero para eso te tengo a ti: para no hacerlo solo.

El pelirrojo suspiró pero no dijo más. Alzó ambas manos, tomó la cintura del idol con fuerza y lo alzó un poco, pasando su cuerpo por encima de su cabeza hacia el frente. Finalmente lo bajó al suelo. El pelinegro bufó y se acomodó la camisa y luego los lentes de sol y el sombrero.

— ¿Y bien?

— Ni rastro.

— Olvida, ya le estoy marcando. … ¿Sinbad?

 _\- ¿Quién llama?_

La rubia se acomodó el cabello y tomó aire.

— ¡Tu abuela, tarado! Mira Dianus Artemina, representante de tú ya sabes quién. ¿¡En donde diablos te metiste!? ¡Tú vuelo tiene más de media hora que llegó y no hay ni rastro de ti! ¿No te habrás dispuesto a saltar a mitad del vuelo, verdad, hijo de puta?

 _\- … Estoy francamente impresionado._

— ¿¡En donde estás!?

La única razón por la que soltó semejante palabrota es porque está hablando en inglés, ninguna de sus nenas conoce ese idioma todavía. En cambio, Judal y Kouen sí.

Bien, quizá la más grande sí, pero solo sonrió y compartió una mirada divertida con Kouen. Este se limitó a sonreír de lado.

 _\- No lo sé, pero desde aquí puedo ver a una rubia gritona. ¡Lo siento! Nos perdimos entre toda la gente, y Ran quería ir al baño. Y mientras tanto aproveché para cambiar algo de dinero._

— ¿Ran? ¿Has traído a alguien más contigo? —Eso sí era un problema.

 _\- Eh… Sí. Es mi hija, vamos, quería venir. Le hacía ilusión conocer a Judal._

— Bueno, el estadounidense se ha traído a su hija. —La rubia se dirigió a Kouen y a Sinbad. Uno parece indiferente a la noticia, el otro solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca. Volvió la atención al celular y continuó hablando en inglés; — Esa rubia gritona posiblemente sea yo. Acércate ya. —Pero ya estaba colgada la línea.

— Aquí estoy.

Tanto las rubias como Kouen y Judal voltearon a ver al propietario de esa voz. Era Sinbad, con un rostro adormilado y a una rubia dormida en el brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ran había caído rendida demasiado rápido luego de ir al baño.

Mira cerró el celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— Vámonos entonces. Bienvenido a Japón.

●•○•●

— No tenía idea de que traerías a tu hija. No tengo el boleto para ella. No la tenía contemplada. ¿Por qué no avisaste?

— Ella y yo acordamos que yo pagaría lo que ella necesitara. No es necesario.

Sinbad cubrió hasta el cuello a Ran, recostada en una cama matrimonial en una habitación casi vacía. Solo contaba con una cama, un ropero y un par de sillas a un lado de una puerta que seguramente era la del baño. Por supuesto también estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo con el resto de habitaciones. La habitación de invitados. Algo pequeña, pero pasarían solo una noche en ella.

— Por cierto, me parece magnífico que usted, señorita, hable inglés. —Sinbad se sentó al borde de la cama y se acarició la cabeza. El aterrizaje le dejó un dolor de cabeza un poco fuerte, desea dormir pero no va a correr a la mujer hasta que ella misma quiera irse.

Seria privarse a sí mismo de ver a tan hermosa mujer, cuesta creer que ha conseguido tener siete hijas y ya esté parando su elevador en el cuarto piso.

— Tengo muchos estudios, no es el único idioma que he aprendido. También se hablar español e italiano. ¿Y usted?

— Yo… Yo leía un diccionario Inglés-Japonés hasta esta tarde. Me duele la cabeza.

La rubia se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca de la cama. No se siente precisamente cómoda con un hombre a solas, pero le da confianza saber que Sinbad tiene una hija y no es un depravado.

O eso espera, porque si no habrán muchos problemas.

— ¿No sabe hablar japonés?

— No. Ran es otro asunto, ella aprende con esas cosas de internet… yo aún tengo fe en el método tradicional.

Mira enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por método tradicional te refieres a aprenderlo de un profesor?

— Así es.

— Entonces acompáñame, te enseñaré lo básico. Lleva ese diccionario contigo.

Demonios, no va a dormir en un buen rato. Pero Sinbad es inteligente y aceptó, ya que mañana era el crucero y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder leer algo o distraerse con las mujeres que seguramente irían con ellos. Duda que sea privado, ¿cierto? Un mocoso de 19 años no puede ganar tanto dinero. Ni siquiera con una manager tan preparada como Mira, ¿verdad?

Antes de salir de la habitación tomó el diccionario de su maleta y se fue de ahí silenciosamente para no despertar a Ran.

A todo esto, ni siquiera se ha presentado con el pelinegro. Cuando iban al comedor lo vio en la sala, con una pequeña rubia en el regazo que veía maravillada a los animales de la pantalla plana. En cuanto Judal volteó a verlo, Sinbad alzó una mano y lo saludó.

Judal correspondió el saludo de la misma forma y luego desvió la mirada hacia el televisor.

Bueno, ahí está. Ya no es un grosero.

Entonces se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, enorme por cierto, y se dispuso a repasar una hora antes de que la rubia decidiera que debía ir a dormir.

●•○•●

— ¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí! ¿¡Cuánto me dormí, por qué no me despertaste cuando los encontraste!? ¡Sí tenía bastante sueño pero quería verlo desde el principio! ¡Papá tontoooo!

— Ugh…

Tantos gritos y apenas eran las 7 de la mañana.

Sinbad apenas y durmió tres horas. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y luego bostezó, girando el rostro hacia el otro lado. Quiere regresar a dormir, no es justo.

— Ran, vas a despertarlos a todos…

— ¡Es cierto, estamos en casa de Judal! ¡Estamos en casa de Judal!

— Lo séee…

La rubia se bajó de la cama de un salto y buscó su maleta, la subió en la cama y buscó algo de ropa. Se dirigió al baño del cuarto y de ahí no salió hasta unos 20 minutos, vestida con un vestido suelto y semi-largo, uno de esos vestidos que son perfectos para el verano y la playa.

Buscó de nuevo en su maleta y sacó unas cajas de cartón, luego chilló emocionada y salió de la habitación emocionada.

Sinbad alcanzó a escuchar que muchas puertas se habrían pero no prestó demasiada atención a esto, prefirió cerrar sus ojos y volver a relajarse, entrar en un estado de semi inconsciencia y recuperar al menos dos horas más de sueño.

Escuchó voces y luego como la puerta de esa habitación en la que estaba golpeaba su pared.

— ¡Sinbad!

— Por favor, no…

— ¡Olvidaste a tu hija en mi habitación!

— Judal, jamás te había escuchado hablar en inglés~

Vamos, ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre para dormir? Lo que no pudo ver por estar de perezoso es que detrás de Judal se asomaban algunas rubias curiosas y el hombro de cierto pelirrojo, custodiando la puerta ya que Judal estaba prácticamente adentro.

●•○•●

— Escucha enana, no me desagradas pero aprecio demasiado mi sueño.

— ¡Lo sé! —Ran alzó los brazos hacia Judal, y este hizo una mueca.

Eso no le quitó para nada el ánimo a la morena, que se cruzó de brazos ante el rechazo y amplió una larga sonrisa.

— He leído cada una de tus entrevistas y he jugado tu aplicación, también leí tu novela y leído blogs japoneses de chismes sobre ti. ¿Quién es Kougyoku? ¿Qué edad tiene Kouen? ¿Por qué lo necesitas, te han acosado? ¿Has visto a gente sospechosa siguiéndote? ¿Son amigos?

— Eh…

— Ran, no incomodes a Judal. —Habló Sinbad desde la cocina. Ran, quien estaba en la sala junto al idol, volteó a esa dirección y luego asintió de forma efusiva.

— ¡Solo nos conocemos, daddy!

— Como digas…

Mientras Ran continuaba intentando tener una conversación larga con Judal, Sinbad terminaba por despertarse con un café bastante cargado mañanero. No era el mismo café al que estaba acostumbrado pero cambiar algunas cosas no estaba mal. Era temporal después de todo.

Se mantuvo tranquilo bebiendo del café hasta que su estómago gruñó en queja, incompleto. No necesitaba más café, quería comida sólida y Sinbad piensa dársela.

Pero vamos, todo extranjero el primer día no quiere comer cosas que pueda preparar.

Se levantó y lavó su taza para luego secarla con una servilleta y dejarla a un lado de la cafetera, en donde todavía quedaba café. Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual. Antes de hablar prefirió solo observar.

Ran estaba a un lado de Judal, con el cuerpo girado hacia el idol y las manos juntas en su regazo, no dejaba de hablar y de emocionarse y chillar y Judal de escuchar y asentir con la cabeza. Finalmente la morena pidió una foto y Judal aceptó.

Ran sacó su celular rápidamente de un bolsillo al costado de su vestido y lo desbloqueó directo hacia la cámara. Sinbad se permitió admirar cuán emocionada parecía su retoño mientras tomaba esa foto que deseaba desde su casa. Vamos, lo molestó las 13 horas de vuelo con eso, se alegra de haber presenciado cuando el sueño de su hija se cumplía.

Uno de tantos.

— Judal, llévame a una tienda por favor. Quiero comprar comida.

— ¿Una tienda? Claro, hay una a dos calles.

Sinbad pareció complacido.

— ¡Daddy, te encargo algo! Debo publicar esto y presumirlo con mis amigas así que me quedo aquí. Quiero carne blanca y de preferencia sin picante. Gracias, te amo~

Y sin más, la pequeña se fue corriendo hasta la que era su habitación.

Judal se rascó la mejilla.

— Tiene demasiada energía.

— Es una adolescente en crecimiento. Me esperan cosas peores. —Murmuró con mucho cuidado en japonés.

Quizá Judal notó que no se le daba demasiado bien aún porque sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

— Alguien debe ayudarte con esa pronunciación.

Sinbad tardó un poco en comprender sus palabras, hasta puso cara de no haber entendido.

— Y también alguien debe ayudarte con eso.

Salieron de la casa luego de que Judal dejara a Kouen encargándose de la casa, ya que Mira no estaba ni sus siete pequeñas. Anoche en el auto no pudo ver demasiado del vecindario porque era de noche y no todas las luces estaban encendidas, pero ahora puede verlo y demonios, era un buen sitio. La casa incluso tenía jardín y era amplio. Todas las casas eran de un piso excepto esta, y aunque tenían el mismo estilo los colores eras distintos y quedaban bastante bien. La calle estaba limpia y en la calle había madres subiendo las mochilas de sus hijos al auto, seguramente para llevarlos al cole. Pudo ver a un señor acomodándose la corbata antes de subirse en el auto e irse.

Era un sitio tranquilo, agradable.

Sinbad dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, seguido por Judal de cerca.

Caminaron juntos esas dos calles para la tienda. Pensó que sería fácil pero nadie le dijo que las cuadras eran tan largas, ¡santo cielo, la de casas que vio en menos de 10 minutos! Era temprano y el sol no terminaba de salir, quedaba algo de obscuridad aún y a pesar de eso, en la avenida ya había algo de tráfico.

Judal lo guió hasta la tienda y empujó la puerta de cristal. Dentro olía a limón, seguramente era el piso recién trapeado. Había gente adentro, mayormente universitarios. Todos estaban en sus asuntos, quizá por eso nadie notó que era Judal quien estaba ahí. La sociedad de este siglo es más de tener la cabeza baja y los ojos bien puestos en las pantallas de los móviles y no darse cuenta de muchos detalles a su alrededor, que lástima.

Hey, el sitio era llamativo incluso, ya le agradó. La tienda era peculiar, parecía una tienda cualquiera de víveres, pero entrando más profundo había una habitación con mesas para comer ahí mismo, como cualquier restaurant. Sinbad apenas ver el mostrador con todos los bentos, se dispuso a observar. Se guió por lo que parecía ser bueno y por el precio, hasta que finalmente tomó dos cajas, y Judal otra.

Pasaron entre la gente que hacía fila en una máquina expendedora de gaseosas hasta el mostrador. Judal pagó sin mayor problema, pero Sinbad…

Joder, tantas monedas, ¿y cómo debía sumar? ¿Y si usaba un billete con cual podría pagar para tener el cambio?

Judal lo esperaba a un lado, expectante.

Finalmente Sinbad cerró su billetera y volteó a ver a Judal.

— Por favor, cásate conmigo. Por favor —Repitió. — Lo siento. —tuvo una confusión de palabras ahí.

La reacción de Judal no era la que esperaba. No le sonrió ni le explicó con qué moneda debería pagar ni si era mejor usar un billete a usar monedas, de hecho se mostró sorprendido y luego…

Luego sonrió. Y eso no era todo. Sinbad alcanzó a ver como las mejillas de Judal adquirían un ligero tono rosado.

— Eres un poco atrevido por preguntarlo tan de repente, pero me gusta tu confianza. Además eres un hombre maduro, seguramente sabes lo que haces. También eres atractivo y tu hija me agrada. Acepto. Espero cuides de mi.

Apenas y entendió dos palabras _. Acepto_ y _de repente_.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su diccionario de bolsillo y volver a formular su pregunta pero un coro de aplausos y chillidos llenó pronto el local, Judal se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó sus ojos tras unos lentes obscuros y él, bueno…

Solo se quedó mirando, confundido.

Incluso el sujeto del mostrador aplaudía.

Les dejó los bentos gratis y les palmeó los hombros mientras decía algo que si pudo comprender.

Felicidades.

Los felicitaba por algo, y luego les dio los bentos en la mano y los empujó lejos del mostrador en un gesto alegre. ¿No les iba a cobrar?

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones…

Sinbad se quedó pensando en eso mientras iban de regreso a la casa, con Judal considerablemente más cerca de él.

Aun cuando salieron, las personas salieron hasta la puerta para despedirlos todavía con aplausos y palabras que sonaban demasiado entusiastas.

Curioso, curioso.

— No puedo esperar a contarle a Mira de esto. —Por fin se dignó a hablarle en su mismo idioma.

Sinbad lo miró con curiosidad, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo tan pronto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

La sonrisa de Judal se alargó.

●•○•●●•○•●●•○•●

Hasta ahí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. Idol será un proyecto en el que estoy poniendo bastante entusiasmo a la hora de escribir los capítulos, espero guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo~

Tan pronto como se lleguen a 8 reviews entre las dos plataformas en que subo mis fanfics (Amor-Yaoi y Fanfiction) me apresuraré en actualizar este fanfic. ¡Por favor, muéstrenme su apoyo por medio de su opinión!

¿Cuál fue su parte preferida de este primer capítulo?


	2. Capítulo 2- Hombre malcriado

Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que tuvo el primer capítulo, ¡porque en serio me entusiasma que esta nueva historia haya sido tan bien aceptada! Es la segunda actualización y la hice en menos de un mes, para quien me tenga tiempo siguiendo sabrá que no es muy normal en mí, normalmente me tomo mi tiempo a la hora de actualizar.

Ahora estoy intentando que las actualizaciones sean más largas, de entre 6000 a 1000 palabras por capítulo.

 **Idol.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Hombre malcriado. ¡Esta es la palabra del día!**

 **Título alternativo: ¡Los sentimientos de Ran!**

— Ah, aguarda un momento. —Murmuró, sosteniendo las dos cajas de bento en un brazo.

Judal asintió y se acercó otro poco por el frente, sujetando las dos cajas de bento para ayudarle. Sinbad agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se toqueteó los bolsillos de la chaqueta en busca de su celular. En cuanto lo encontró deslizó el dedo pulgar por la pantalla hacia la izquierda para contestar, sin ver el número antes.

Y pensaba que Judal era un muchachito

\- ¿Sinbad?

— Ah, eras tú, Ja'far. ¿Qué tal todo por la empresa?

Judal se entretuvo mirando alrededor. Las personas pasaban con normalidad, apenas una que otra lo miraba fijamente y luego miraba el celular. Era normal sospechar, ningún hombre tiene el cabello tan largo como el suyo, ni el estilo de trenzado similar.

Sinbad terminó al poco rato y luego de colgar tomó las dos cajas de bento de nuevo.

— Lamento eso, en serio. —Inglés, ya no puede más con el japonés.

Que fortuna que Judal esté tan bien educado.

— Ja'far es un nombre muy gracioso.

— Tan peculiar como Sinbad, me lo han dicho.

— Incluyamos "Judal" Ya tenemos un grupo de nombres extraños.

— Pero Judal suena bien, aunque la 'r' y la 'l' tienen la misma pronunciación por acá y no sé cómo se pronuncia tu nombre al final, en Estados Unidos la 'l' y la 'r' tienen sonido propio. Ni como se escribe.

— Es con 'r'

Continuaron con el camino hasta la casa del menor, ahora había una camioneta enorme estacionada afuera.

Mina estaba en casa por fin, luego de dejar a todas en la primaria y facultad. La pillaron justo cuando bajaba de la camioneta, del lado de acompañante. Kouen estaba como conductor, pero en lugar de bajarse espero a que Mina cerrase la puerta para despedirse con la mano libre y dar reversa para irse.

La interrogante de Sinbad fue rápidamente contestada;

— Comenzaron sus vacaciones.

— ¿Vacaciones?

— Kouen no va a ir con nosotros. Mira tampoco, solo iremos tú, Ran y yo. —Explico Judal, pasando de largo de esos dos para entrar a la casa.

Sinbad y Mina lo siguieron de cerca.

— ¿Y tú no vas a ir por... tus hijas?

— Así es. No pueden perder tanto tiempo de estudio, además algunas tienen clases de tenis, taiko y matemáticas. —Le dio una mirada a Sinbad antes de apresurarse a entrar a casa, cortando la conversación.

Era una pena, es una mujer realmente hermosa. Si tan solo gustara más de los hombres seguramente buscaría una oportunidad, pero siente que si intenta coquetearle ahora mismo se va a llevar algunas cuantas amenazas de muerte. Prefiere simplemente no arriesgarse…

Fue el último en entrar a la casa, así que él cerró la puerta. Se quitó el calzado y lo cambió por las sandalias, respetando la costumbre del país y su amor por el suelo de madera, y puso un pie en el escalón.

Joder la madera resbala terrible…

Con cuidado, caminó hasta la cocina. Ran estaba ahí para recibirlo con Judal, ambos sentados. Judal estaba de pie frente a una tetera en la estufa y Ran sentada en una de las sillas, con el celular. Esos pulgares deben estar terriblemente bien entrenados.

— Ya llegué.

— Ya te vi —Ran alzó la vista a su padre, y luego la bajó a los bentos. Con una mano cubrió su estómago, hambrienta. — Vamos Daddy, abre eso de una vez~

Para ser comida sin mucho color, no estaba para nada desabrida, a Sinbad le gustó. Ahora descansaba luego de haberse terminado todo el bento, con algo de té de limón y un mochi que compró Judal, quien no estaba ahora con ellos.

Apenas había terminado de comer puso una mano encima de la suya –poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso– y se levantó de la mesa, diciendo algo que no entendió muy bien. Maldito idioma, y él que se dejó el diccionario en la habitación.

— Iré a avisarle a Mira de nuestra decisión.

Ran por otro lado dejó de comer –aún no termina la pobre, es muy lenta para comer– para ver fijamente a su padre, interrogante. Ya que Sinbad tampoco entendió la situación, decidió peguntar, pero como era un hombre perezoso y Judal ya no estaba cerca, decidió gritar.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste que ibas a avisar!?

— ¡Mira! ¡Qué voy a decirle a Mira que-

— ¿¡A quién miro!? —Interrumpió Sinbad.

Ran cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, una épica Facepalm.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Eso mismo piensa Ran de su Daddy, a veces. — ¡Te digo que voy a buscar a Mira! ¡MI-RA!

— ¿¡A quién!? —Volvió a preguntar Sinbad.

— ¡Hombre estúpido!

— ¡Dejen de gritar, par de tontos! —Se escuchó la voz de Mira desde una habitación— ¡Vengo estresada y la voz de pasiva de Judal me está molestando!

— ¿¡Cómo que voz de pasiva!? ¡Maldita mujer cuarentona! —Y luego se escuchó como alguien corría y abría una puerta para luego cerrarla, entonces un golpe.

Ese golpe fue el de la cabeza de Judal golpeando la puerta de madera, luego de recibir un certero almohadazo de la "mujer cuarentona"

— ¡Oi, pasiva, te han dicho que dejes de gritar!

— ¡Waruiko! —Cabreado, Judal alcanzó a agarrar la almohada y luego la tiró al suelo, enfadado.

— ¿¡Con qué se come eso!?

— ¡BASTA! —Chilló Mira, sobándose las sienes. — ¡Ambos son idiotas!

La estruendosa risa de Sinbad se escuchó absolutamente por toda la casa, Ran solo se cubrió el rostro ahora también con la otra mano y deseó que la tierra se la tragase.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, la rubia le dio una mirada de advertencia al Idol.

— Ahora, si terminaste de masacrar a mi almohada, ¿Qué diablos querías decirme?

— Avisarte. —Intentó tranquilizarse con algo de respiraciones profundas, tomando aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca. Cuando se sintió menos alterado se acercó un poco a la cama, hincándose a un lado. Apoyó los brazos en el borde de la cama. — Voy a casarme. Aún no sé cuándo. Quiero que sea en diciembre del siguiente año, quiero que sea en diciembre, justo en mi cumpleaños para tener un doble regalo. ¿Me escuchaste?

Palabras era una respuesta que se esperaba, quizá un seco _felicidades_ o que le dijera que ella no iba a apoyarlo económicamente para tal evento, pero lo único que recibió fue una tremenda bofetada.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

— No lo sé, debía hacerlo. —Mira se miró la mano, y luego la movió de arriba a abajo. Incluso a ella le dolió esa bofetada. Cubrió la muñeca con su mano libre y la dejó en su regazo. — Realmente no sé porque lo hice. —Esa era su disculpa.

Judal rodó los ojos, todavía sobándose la mejilla. Le dolió, a horrores…

Esta mujer es un hombre.

Ahora sabe lo que le espera a la hija mayor en cuanto Mira le diga que tiene novio y que quiere traerlo para la cena. Es más, no duda que vaya a dar la clásica amenaza que sabe usar una escopeta, o que tiene estudios de criminóloga y sabe perseguir a alguien.

Que de hecho, tampoco lo duda.

— Ya…

— ¿Entonces vas a casarte? —Un poco más tranquila, la rubia dejó sus dedos entrelazados y miró fijamente al azabache, quien todavía la miraba demasiado mal. — Ya supéralo, tampoco es la primera vez. —Suspiró.

Todavía se sobaba la mejilla cuando dijo: — Eres increíble.

— Lo sé, ¿y quién es la desafortunada criatura que va a casarse contigo? ¿La señorita Kougyoku?

La mueca de Judal se hizo aún peor. Esa chica loca. Era la hermana de Kouen y de tanto en tanto lo visitaba, era una real molestia desde que se enamoró de él. Incluso en la calle se la topaba demasiado por 'casualidad' cuando salía con la protección de Kouen.

Habían sido ya motivos para chismes en revistas y redes sociales, de ahí que hasta Ran conocía a esa pelirosa.

— Ew. No, jamás. Verás… —Dejó de sobarse la mejilla por fin y ahora jugueteó con un mechón de su largo cabello, suelto. — Sinbad me lo propuso hará una hora, cuando fuimos a comprar los bentos.

— …

Ante el silencio de Mira, el Idol vio correcto continuar hablando.

— Tengo algunas dudas sobre el por qué, pero creo que es por Ran. Quizá necesita a una madre para ella y me vio perfecto. Total, no me negué. —Se encogió de hombros, dejando en paz su cabello. — Me atrae, ¿bien? El estadounidense está muy bien. —Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

No puede creer que haya dicho eso.

— …

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Enarcó una ceja con interés.

— Creo que es perfecto.

Judal sintió todo el alivio ir y venir por su cuerpo en cuanto tuvo esa aprobación. Mira era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre en mucho tiempo, su opinión era más que importante.

— ¿Lo crees?

— La prensa va a explotar. —Ya lo está imaginando. Cerró sus ojos. — Sinbad, el afortunado ganador de un concurso enamorándose de un hombre al que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en un mes. Un desafortunado padre con una esposa infiel y una hija de doce años que necesita el cariño de una madre. Un mar que los separa y aun así, no fronteriza su amor. Esa clase de dramas son muy buenos. Si ya haces que las chiquillas molesten a sus padres queriendo de todo contigo, ahora los pobres van a sufrir con lo que se aproxima. Pero… —Abrió sus ojos, clavando sus ojos violetas en los rojos de Judal. — No le daré mi aprobación hasta que el propio Sinbad pida tu mano conmigo. Adviértele de eso. Y aún no anuncies nada en redes sociales, será… una sorpresa. ¿Entendido?

Bueno no reaccionó mal y eso hace sentir bien a la estrella. Pero se esperaba un regaño o algo parecido por comprometerse con alguien sin conocerlo de más de un día.

 _Es tan profesional, está tomando esto como un capricho mío y piensa usarlo para crearme más fama. Esta mujer da miedo._ Una mujer innegablemente fría e interesada, también inteligente.

Por eso se llevan tan bien.

— Es todo lo que quería decirte. Ponte a dormir o lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

— Sí, desde ya estoy gozando que te vayas, fíjate.

— Pero si aún no me voy…

— Pues cuando lo hagas, lo voy a gozar completo. —Y luego se puso un antifaz para dormir con bordados de encaje, siempre tan coqueta. Luego se cubrió con la cobija e ignoró completamente al Idol, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irse.

Aunque haya dicho eso, lo va a echar de menos. Desde hace 14 años que está acostumbrada a su molesta presencia. Un mes sin él…

— Judal.

Ei idol se detuvo, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para volver a la cocina.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabía que eras homo.

— …

Cerró la puerta, con las mejillas ardiendo.

●•○•●

Akibahara. El barrio de la electrónica, de la electrónica, del anime, del coleccionismo, de Idol.

Este barrio había visto nacer a muchos Idol que ahora mismo tenían fama internacional, y era a donde ahora se dirigían por capricho de Ran.

Tenían un objetivo y era buscar algunos cuantos mangas, pero Judal mencionó por el camino que había una cafetería de Idol por la zona que era frecuentada por estos últimos y vendían mercancía de una buena variedad, así que es posible que lleguen a comer de nuevo.

Pero había una cuestión. A Akibahara se llegaba en metro, era como una ley social, o eso les dijo Judal.

Así que ahí estaban, los tres sentaditos en el metro, con Ran entre ellos. Judal también explicó que el metro era un poco peligroso para los más pequeños. Dijo que había tenido un par de malas experiencias en él.

Sinbad se pregunta qué clase de experiencias fueron aquellas que tuvieron a Judal durante todo el camino mirando a todos aquellos que se acercaban demasiado y a veces protegiendo a Ran con su brazo.

— Mala idea venir sin Kouen… —Le había escuchado murmurar en su idioma por lo bajo. Bueno, algo así entendió, aun no es un maestro con el japonés.

No va a serlo en dos días.

Y lo de Judal… Quizá se lo pregunte luego, si es que lo recuerda.

Una voz femenina se escuchó por las bocinas, como muchos otros ellos también se levantaron. El propio Idol tomó a Ran en brazos y le indicó a Sinbad que la sostuviera. Claro que lo hizo, un poco confundido. ¿Y todo ese cuidado?

Su mano fue tomada por la de Judal, y pronto fue guiado hasta la puerta que apenas se abría. La gente salía a montones hacia la estación y pronto se dividían para ir a sus destinos. Judal los soltó hasta que llegaron a una zona algo apartada cerca de la estación, con varias máquinas de gaseosas tras ellos. Dejó a Ran en el suelo, aunque todavía le daba la mano.

— ¿Qué fue eso allá adentro? —No se contuvo, debía preguntar.

— ¿Cómo que qué fue eso? ¿Acaso no lo notaste? —El idol se hincó frente a la señorita y le bajó un poco más la falda, acomodándole la parte de abajo. Luego le dio una muy mala mirada a Sinbad que lo puso nervioso. — Es joven y bonita, el rubio llama la atención y tiene un cabello bastante lindo. Eso y la falda enloquecen a los pervertidos. Que padre tan descuidado… —Hay que mencionar que Ran estaba ya sonrojada y se cubría el rostro con las manos, sonriente.

Sinbad lo consideró un momento.

Sabe que su hija es bastante hermosa, como era de esperarse si tenía un par de padres bastante apuestos, ¿pero activaba ese instinto en los hombres? Pero si era una niña... ¿O será que él la ve así por ser su padre?

Ran en sí no tenía un busto exageradamente llamativo, lo adecuado para su edad dice ella. Sí era cierto que era alta, dos cabezas menos que Sinbad. Heredó esas condenadas piernas de araña de su madre, largas delgadas y ¿atractivas?

Mh…

No, aunque se esfuerce, simplemente no puede ver a Ran como cualquier hombre vería a una mujer. Es su pastelillo, cielos. Seria enfermo.

¿Pero había hombres en ese vagón que si lo hacían?

¡Demonios era una niña!

— Joder, que enfermos. —Declaró, frunciendo las cejas.

— ¡Que idiota! —Contestó Judal, alzando las cejas.

— ¡Sí, que idiotas! —Confirmó Sinbad.

— ¡Hablo de ti!

— Ah… ¡Pues ellos también!

— Judal acaba de decir que soy hermosa… —Ran seguía sin podérselo creer.

●•○•●

— ¿Estás feliz?

— Por supuesto que estoy feliz, Daddy. ¡Me siento como una celebridad con sus dos guaruras!

Ran tenía las manos de tanto Sinbad como de Judal con bolsas, en total 9 bolsas. Todas ellas estaban llenas de mangas y alguno que otro dulce, bebida extraña o figura coleccionable. Ella tenía otras dos bolsas, una en cada mano. Compró algo de ropa. Ahora iban a esa bendita cafetería a comer algo mientras tanto, Judal iba al frente.

Qué curioso que siendo un país en donde hay tanta gente, se pueda ir tan tranquilamente por la calle sin esquivar cada dos por tres a la gente, Sinbad siempre pensaba que caminar en las calles de Japón era igual a rozar a gente por ser tantas personas. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

— No puedo creer que me hayas hecho gastar tanto dinero en libros. ¿Al menos los entiendes?

— Daddy, se llaman mangas. Y sí. Bueno, no. Quizá pueda leerlos. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Puedo leerlos! Además no todos están en japonés, solo unos cuantos. Compré algunos en inglés.

— Al menos… —Murmuró, mirando de soslayo las bolsas que cargaba en la mano derecha.

— Llegamos. —Los interrumpió Judal, ambos familiares voltearon al frente.

La cafetería era llamativa. Principalmente siendo de color amarillo chillón. No se ve demasiado elegante, parece ser uno de esos sitios de broma.

Pero desde que un sujeto les abrió la puerta, entendió que no era ninguna broma. Realmente era una cafetería enorme, y adentro olía a café y crema.

Era un sitio bonito, y el final de su viaje a ese barrio. Apenas entrar la pared del frente tenía muchos carteles y fotografía de muchos Idol con platillos, unas letras que no comprendía y un número de tres cifras. Seguramente era el precio. Entre todos, Ran señaló uno y chilló emocionada.

— Oh. —Exclamó Sinbad, acercándose a ese poster.

Judal se quitó los lentes de sol y luego se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Eres tú, Judal?

— ¿No puedes reconocerme? —Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Ran estaba maravillada toqueteando el poster.

¡Por supuesto que era Judal! Vestía como un camarero y tenía en la mano una bandeja. Encima de esa bandeja estaba un plato hondo con sopa de miso, un cucharón grande, verduras, salchicha asada y lo que parece ser onigiri, una presentación atractiva.

Y era más atractiva con Judal ahí. O eso piensa Ran.

— ¡Yo quiero esto!

Judal se sintió alagado.

— No lo elijas solo porque estoy yo, mocosa. Quizá no te guste.

— Creí que era una cafetería. —Interrumpió Sinbad, acercándose a Ran por la espalda para alejarla de una vez de ese poster, se veía rara.

— Lo es. Pero también hay comida. Si quieres solo café visita un Starbucks, he incluso ahí hay postres. Esto es Japón, cariño. —Y luego de palmearle el hombro, caminó hacia alguna mesa.

El sitio no estaba precisamente vacío, con suerte encontraron una mesa, pasando entre muchas mochilas y demás cosas que los clientes dejaban en el suelo mientras comían. En cuanto pudieron sentarse ambos hombres dejaron las bolsas en el suelo, en cambio Ran dejó las suyas encima de la mesa, en una esquina.

— ¡Que sitio! Oh~ Mira, Daddy. Los portavasos tienen caras de Idol…

Sinbad estaba más ocupado mirando fijamente a una de las camareras, simplemente murmuró un _Qué maravilla…_

Ran se dispuso a ver los cuatro que había sobre la mesa.

— No está Judal. ¿Por qué no está Judal? Daddy, encárgate. —dijo desesperada Ran, dejando los portavasos de nuevo sobre la mesa, luego se cruzó de brazos.

— Lástima, cuando Mira firmó contrato aquí incluían portavasos. —murmuró Judal, mirando fijamente a Sinbad.

La emoción volvió a Ran.

— ¿En serio? ¡Debo encontrarlo!

— ¡R-Ran! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Debo encontrar ese portavasos y cambiarlo por este!

Ran pasó mesa por mesa buscando el portavasos de Judal. Los japoneses presentes no parecieron muy cómodos, quizá era cierto que eran algo reservados y agradecían mucho su privacidad. Pero en 5 minutos, estaba de regreso, victoriosa con el portavaso de Judal. Jadeaba.

Había recorrido todo el restaurante, mesa a mesa, en 5 minutos. Solo para conseguir un círculo de madera delgado con un retrato de Judal, su firma y detrás un texto corto sobre los gustos culinarios del Idol.

●•○•●

— Ah, creí que Kouen ya no iba a volver. —Dijo Sinbad en cuanto vio al pelirrojo sentado en la sala, con algunas pequeñas encima, y una adolescente rubia abrazándolo desde atrás por el cuello.

— Yo también. —Contestó Judal.

Ran fue la primera en terminar de quitarse el calzado, y cuando estuvo lista con las sandalias volvió a tomar sus bolsas y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, seguramente para dejarlas todas. Eran demasiadas bolsas.

El pelirrojo les dedicó una mirada en cuanto los dos se aparecieron por la sala. Uno parecía más cansado que el otro. Era Sinbad, quien parecía cansado de estar entre tanta gente. Porque en cuanto el sol se ocultó la gente comenzó a salir a montones por la calle y por el metro peor, se llenó de hombres que salían del trabajo.

No le gusta estar entre tanta gente masculina, le pone nervioso.

— Llevaré a Mira y a sus hijas a cenar.

— ¿Te vas a llevar a Mira? —Eso es malo. — ¿Y quién nos va a hacer la cena? —Qué problema, Judal…

Se encogió de hombros.

— Que Sinbad se encargue de la cena. —Absolutamente nada va a retrasar su cena con Mira y sus siete amores.

— Eso suena bien. Sinbad, ¿sabes hacer una buena cena, no? —Mira se dejó ver en la sala, tenía las manos ocupadas acomodando un collar en ese perfecto cuello blanco.

Joder la mujer era hermosísima, Sinbad de repente dejó de sentirse tan agobiado y la vio mejor.

Tenía cierto parecido con Sango. Se pregunta si Ran piensa lo mismo. Pero Ran no está ahora, se fue a la habitación y no ha salido. Si no se ha metido a bañar, entonces seguramente fue a dejar las bolsas.

Ese Kouen afortunado…

— Eh… —La verdad, no supo ni qué responder.

— Perfecto. Entonces tú te encargas de la cena, grandulón. —Le palmeó la mejilla un par de veces y luego tomó la mano de Pisti. — Kouen ya vámonos, tengo mucha hambre. Quiero comer sushi y luego caminar por la plaza. —Su tono sonó algo insistente.

Eso Judal lo entendió perfectamente, el que Mira quiera ir a cenar con Kouen y viceversa. Otra vez estaba usando ese tono autoritario y si seguía así, no faltaría mucho antes de que comenzaran los insultos.

— Va, va. Disfruten la cena. —Miró a todas las rubias. — Mocosas, quiero que me cuenten luego cómo les fue. Si comen postre y está bueno quiero que me traigan mucho mañana, quiero irme con muchos dulces.

Luego de recibir un coro de respuestas positivas, Kouen tomó a Mira por la cintura y la empujó gentilmente a la puerta para salir.

— Más vale te cuides, Judal. Si te mueres mi contrato me lo hará pasar muy mal.

— Me cuidaré, pero no porque quiera evitar que te maten. Es porque estoy con Sinbad y Ran.

— Mh. —El pelirrojo asintió y esperó a que todas las rubias terminaran de pasar. Cielos, Sinbad jamás ha visto a tantas rubias juntas sin verlas como cualquier hombre vería a una mujer hermosa. Luego de eso cerró la puerta.

Buen momento para que Ran volviera a aparecerse.

— Judal, papá no sabe cocinar. Es un inútil. Es un gordo por dentro, no sé cómo es que por fuera es tan macho men.

— Ran, eso no era necesario. — ¿Macho men?

— Lo era, Daddy. —La rubia jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. — Lo era. —Le dio una sonrisa juguetona al idol, quien mantuvo una mueca pensativa un rato.

— Entonces tú vas a cocinar. La receta más sencilla es el curry, así que…

Realmente, Ran no hizo demasiado. Solo puso la bolsa de salsa en agua hirviendo para volverlo líquido y cálido, fue Sinbad y Judal quienes picaron la carne, papa y zanahoria, además de poner arroz en la arrocera.

Pero Judal era demasiado generoso con Ran, a pesar de hacer tan poco se llevó una buena felicitación de parte del Idol, Sinbad por otro lado se quedó solo sentado en una de las sillas.

— iiko~ —Felicitó Judal, palmeándole la cabeza a Ran.

Por supuesto que los ojos de la rubia se encendieron con emoción.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —Preguntó Sinbad con tono curioso. Esa palabra no la conocía.

— Que es una niña bien portada. Waruiko es lo contrario. Significa niño mal portado. —Explicó, soltando la mano de Ran con el cucharón para tomar la tapa y cubrir la olla. Tomó a Ran por debajo de los brazos y la apartó, ocupando ahora él su lugar. — Bad Boy. —Pronunció con cuidado, revisando el arroz.

— ¡Oh! —Sinbad impactó su puño sobre su palma extendida. — ¡Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste en la mañana! "Niño malcriado" — Rió jovialmente — Solo quería fastidiarte~

— Pues sí fuiste un real fastidio.

Ran estaba de acuerdo con eso. Qué vergüenza que a su padre se le ocurriera sacar esa faceta tan bizarra con su ídolo. ¡La deja en vergüenza!

Estaba listo.

— Santo cielo Daddy eso sonó demasiado sexy. Me muero. Debí grabar eso. Judal mas tarde deberás repetirlo para mí.

— Como quieras. Creo que esa será la palabra del día.

Por fin Sinbad habló de nuevo;

— ¿La palabra del día?

— iiko. Por Ran.

El curry que prepararon para la cena estaba delicioso, y lo mejor de todo fue que sobró bastante. Ya tenían un almuerzo mañana antes de irse.

Aunque las verduras estaban algo grandes. Sinbad debe aprender a ser un mejor ayudante de cocina.

●•○•●

Lunes por la mañana. La casa era un manojo de silencio. Sin las rubias en casa estaba algo silencioso. Mira les avisó antes de irse que regresaría en una hora y que los quería preparados para partir.

Así que luego de desayunar el curry que sobró anoche, todos se fueron a bañar. Ran y Sinbad juntos. Quizá Ran ya no era una niña, pero ninguno de los dos quería abandonar algunas cosas. Y no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?

Sinbad es un buen padre.

El primero en salir fue Sinbad, Ran por otro lado le dio un excesivo cuidado a su cabello. Usó incluso acondicionador, a Sinbad le basta solo con shampoo.

Ran salió al menos 10 minutos después que el mayor, quien ya estaba terminando de vestirse.

— Daddy gritas "¡Voy de vacaciones!" por todos lados… —Murmuró Ran mientras tomaba el bonito vestido veraniego de la cama, ya tendida. Estaba todo listo para partir, todo en sus maletas. — Estoy segura de que te van a ver mucho. —Dejó el vestido de nuevo en la cama y tomó las bragas. Primero se las puso aún con la toalla, luego le dio la espalda a Sinbad y dejó caer la toalla hasta que su parte trasera la detuvo.

Buscó a tientas su sujetador y se lo puso, una vez en interiores se puso el vestido y acomodó bien el faldón.

— ¿Daddy? —Preguntó, pues no le había contestado.

— ¿Eh? —Estaba ocupado mirando la pantalla del celular.

Ran rodó los ojos y tomó la toalla del suelo para secarse el cabello con ella.

— Te decía que te ves bien. Vas a llamar la atención con esa camisa.

— Ah, gracias… Pff…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que mis amigos se han ido a beber anoche y parece que se divirtieron bastante, también veo que Sharrkan y Yamuraiha están tomados de la mano… ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Le llamaré luego para preguntar!

— ¿En serio? Dudo que alguien tan correcta como ella acepte a alguien taaaan libertino como Sharrkan. Osea, yo no lo haría. —Contestó Ran, sentándose en la cama para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando su abundante melena estuvo seca, se fue al baño para tender la toalla.

En ese momento Sinbad salió de la habitación para toparse con Judal en pleno pasillo.

Le dio una rápida mirada, y luego sonrió con ánimo.

— ¡Vaya, te has puesto bastante alegre para la ocasión, eh!

— Tampoco te ves demasiado serio. —Murmuró Judal, observando que tenía una camisa de botones bastante playera y unos shorts con palmeras, ¡Vamos, si Sinbad estaba ya bien dispuesto a sus vacaciones!

— No soy serio, ¿parezco ser alguien serio? ¿Por qué me ha dicho serio? —Le preguntó a Ran, quien solo rodó los ojos y se fue caminando hasta la sala, arrastrando con ella un par de maletas con fondo blanco y coloridas flores.

— Tu seriedad acaba de ahuyentar a tu hija. Mírala, como huye la pobre.

— Vamos, eso es crueldad. —Sinbad le golpeó el costado de forma divertida. Judal sonrió y se sobó la zona golpeada.

— Tú sí que eres crueldad.

Escucharon la tv encenderse, seguramente Ran.

Se miraron un rato sin decir nada y luego Judal pasó de largo para ir a la sala también, arrastrando consigo una maleta con ruedas. Sinbad por otro lado tenía una maleta más parecida a una deportiva, pero esta le era perfecta para todo lo que llevaba; pocos compartimientos y mucho espacio; y también una un poco más pequeña con ruedas. Nada tan extravagante como las de Ran.

Se unió a ver la tv un rato en la sala mientras esperaban a la rubia. Judal estaba sentado a un lado de Ran revisando el móvil, Sinbad estaba en el sofá individual moviendo los pulgares como todo un campeón. Ran era la única que prestaba atención a la tv.

Afuera, una camioneta recién llegaba. Mira tocó el claxon varias veces.

La hora de irse había llegado.

●•○•●

— Judal, vas a cuidarte. NO vas a salir de la habitación luego de las 12, no vas a beber demasiado, vas a cuidarte del sol muuuuy bien y me vas a contestar todas las llamadas. Es una advertencia. Si no lo haces, te mueres.

— Que linda.

Mira y Judal se abrazaron con fuerza. Sinbad notó que los dedos de la rubia se estaban aferrando demasiado fuerte a la espalda de Judal, y por un momento se preguntó qué tanto se querían esos dos, y qué clase de relación tienen.

En serio, no pudo evitarlo.

— Lo haré, cuarentona. Tampoco es que nos separemos demasiado… Oi, ¿ya te estás arrepintiendo? Te recuerdo que tú me obligaste a esto.

— … —La rubia sonrió y lo soltó. Tras ellos algunas otras personas estaban pasando, un sujeto con una cámara los apuntaba y una reportera les daba la espalda mientras hablaba.

En cuanto el Idol se vio libre, la reportera se giró y corrió hacia ellos para comenzar a cuestionarlos. Luego a Sinbad. Ran también quería salir, pero Judal la cubrió posándose frente a ella, robando la atención de la cámara completamente.

No quiere, Ran es demasiado hermosa y comenzarían a fastidiar luego. Era por el bien de la rubia, además era menor de edad.

La última llamada para el crucero, un último abrazo a Mira, una mirada de Sinbad a la rubia a despedida y luego los tres se fueron.

Ambos tomando de la mano a Ran, esa fue la última cosa que Mira pudo ver antes de que se le perdieran entre toda la gente. Pensó que iba a ser esa la última imagen que tendría de ellos antes de su partida, pero no fue así. Pronto Judal corrió al borde del crucero, a dos pisos de la base.

— ¡Mira! —Le gritó.

La rubia alzó la vista y se cubrió un poco del sol con la ayuda de su mano para poder ver.

Judal alzó la mano y la movió de un lado a otro, sujetándose con la otra mano del barandal de protección. Sinbad se asomó, curioso, y Ran se subió junto a Judal para despedir a la rubia con la mano, animada.

— ¡Te quiero!

— … —Los ojos violetas de la rubia por un momento brillaron un poco y se cristalizaron, pero de un pestañeo volvieron a ser como eran habitualmente. Sacó su celular y escribió algo. Luego lo guardó y volvió a alzar la vista al Idol.

En cuanto su celular vibró, Judal se enderezó y lo sacó. Lo desbloqueó y luego leyó el mensaje.

 _«También te quiero, mocoso estúpido.»_

No dudó en contestar.

 _Te voy a echar de menos._

No tuvo una respuesta ya. Mira se disponía a irse.

Separarse por un mes de su "hijo" era doloroso.

Al poco rato el celular de Judal volvió a vibrar. Pensó que era Mira quien le escribía una respuesta, pero no fue así. Era de Kouen.

 _«Diviértete mucho.»_

 _Cuida de la cuarentona mientras no estoy._

 _«Lo haré, no necesitas decírmelo.»_

Por fin solos los tres, en una habitación algo amplia y con la brisa fresquita del mar entrando por una ventana circular. ¿Pero querían pasárselo en la habitación encerrados?

Para nada, solo iban a estar ahí por dos días. Debían aprovechar. Sobretodo Sinbad, quien tenía en mente comenzar con sus vacaciones al más puro estilo de un hombre.

Así que sin más, los tres subieron a la séptima y última planta del crucero, en donde la fiesta se daba. Con el sol del mediodía en lo alto y el clima tan agradable casi todos estaban fuera de sus habitaciones. Había una piscina enorme y mucha gente adentro, algunos tomando el sol y otros disfrutando del bar. Había tantas cosas por hacer… Ran y Judal buscaron dos sillas plegables juntas para descansar, tuvieron suerte en encontrar dos juntas y encima con sombrilla. Sinbad por otro lado se fue con ellos solo para encargarles su camisa y luego se fue directo a la piscina.

Judal no se perdió en ningún momento el clavado que el pelimorado se dio. Se recostó en esa silla y ladeó la cabeza para ver a Ran ahora, sonriente.

Ella estaba en el celular, presionando la pantalla con sus pulgares a una velocidad épica.

Se medio sentó y volvió la vista a la piscina, encontrar a ese pelimorado no fue nada difícil. Estaba dando algunas brazadas por el centro. En cuanto Sinbad sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, Judal decidió que se uniría. Desabotonó su camisa, la dejó en su asiento y le dijo a Ran que regresaría pronto.

Si hubiese estado más pendiente de su ídolo, seguramente se habría infartado de verlo sin camisa, pero parecía nerviosa mientras escribía.

— ¡Sinbad, apártate! —Gritó a medida que iba acercándose, estaba tomando carrerilla para saltar.

El nombrado se limpió el rostro con las manos y luego dio algunos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Judal saltó apenas llegar al borde, fue un salto espléndido. Sinbad cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con las manos por ese chapoteo, luego Judal emergió del agua, tomando una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Eso fue espléndido! —Le aplaudió.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Ran dejó el celular a un lado y se abrazó las rodillas, claramente incómoda.

●•○•●

Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los tres estaban recostados sobre las sillas desplegables. Solo Judal tenía puesta la camisa, Sinbad también la tenía pero no abotonada.

El Idol dormía, pero Ran y Sinbad todavía disfrutaban del calor del lugar y del aroma del mar.

Bueno, al menos uno.

Ran por otro lado no se la estaba pasando muy bien.

— Daddy… —Lo llamó, volteando a verlo.

— ¿Mh? —Sinbad ladeó la cabeza para ver a su hija, aunque antes de verla a ella se fijó en Judal. Estaba dormido tan tranquilamente que daba hasta gustillo verlo.

— Quiero hablarte de algo que me tiene inquieta…

— ¿De qué trata, tesoro?

— … —Ran volvió a tomar su celular y lo desbloqueó, dispuesto a mostrarle una muy larga conversación.

Pero en lo que hacía eso…

— Hola, hola~

— No pudimos evitar acercarnos. ¿Te molesta si te acompañamos un rato?

Un par de morenas se acercaron. El mismo par que en toda la piscina no dejaban de verlo a él ya Judal.

Estaban justo frente a Sinbad, impidiéndole la vista de Ran. Por eso Sinbad no pudo ver su mueca.

Los párpados de Judal temblaron ligeramente, pero no despertó.

— Da-

— Claro, sería un placer tener la compañía de tan hermosas damas.

— Papi… —Ran apretó el celular en su mano.

Una de esas zorras se sentó con demasiada confianza en la silla, y luego la otra la imitó.

Las dos morenas le dieron una mirada demasiado sugerente al hombre y luego se levantaron para caminar a las habitaciones.

 _Extraño. ¿Se acercaron solo para eso?_ Pensó Ran.

Lo que no sabía ella, y Sinbad sí, es que eso era una invitación a algo más interesante.

— Daddy, lo que quería contarte…

Pero Sinbad se levantó y las siguió, parecía animado, vivo.

Ran cerró la boca y apretó los labios. Se quedó quieta un rato, temblorosa quizá, pero callada.

Hasta que abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Ya no quedaba mucha gente en la piscina, la mayoría se había ido a la zona de restaurant y al bar, así que Ran sintió la libertad de llorar por fin.

— ¿Ran…? —Pero Judal tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, y un sollozo lo hizo despertar.

Ran se sobresaltó, y ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver al Idol entre sus mechones de cabello. Judal tenía un rostro adormilado, parecía más dormido que despierto.

— Judal… ¿puedo contarte algo a ti? Papá se fue y… necesito ayuda. —Quizá no había demasiada confianza aún, pero ella era pésima para esta clase de cosas.

— Claro que puedes. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Sinbad se fue?

— No lo sé. Pero por favor escúchame…

Ran se sentó en el borde de la silla, de cara a Judal. Este la imitó, quizá porque sentía que era importante o quizá porque solo quería imitarla.

Comenzó a contarle a Judal todo. Resultaba que Ema, una "amiga" de Ran, estaba diciendo cosas de ella a sus espaldas y no precisamente buenas. Se enteró gracias a Eddy, uno de sus buenos amigos de la secundaria.

La enfrentó preguntándole directamente y luego de negar todo, se echó de cabeza repentinamente y comenzó el problema. Para Ran, Ema había sido una de sus mejores amigas y no comprendía por qué merecía una traición así.

La clase tan vulgar de mentiras que había dicho sobre ella al final resultaron por celos, no solo por tener la oportunidad de salir del país y viajar, sino por tener todavía a su padre. Pero no se disculpó, y de hecho, todavía continuó diciéndole cosas terribles.

Ran jamás se sintió tan insultada, triste y traicionada como en ese momento.

Terminó su relato llorando. En algún momento del relato Judal se había levantado para abrazar a Ran.

— Ella en serio piensa que soy detestable. E-Ella piensa que yo… detestable… ¡Oh Judal! —Y cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, mordiéndose con fuerza el tembloroso labio inferior. Más lágrimas.

— Pero eso no significa que lo seas. —Intentó tranquilizar. Se inclinó a Ran y le apartó gentilmente las manos. El rostro de la rubia estaba completamente rojo, igual que sus ojos, se notaba que ese labio había sufrido por la mordida.

Presionando sus dedos pulgares en esas rojas y húmedas mejillas, consiguió limpiarle algunas cuantas lágrimas, pero estas no se detenían.

Puso sus manos sobre las del idol con la intención de apartarlo, pero sin hacerlo realmente. Solo las apretó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Judal entendió entonces que no podía decir demasiado para hacerla sentir mejor. No insistiría por ahora. Volvió a ofrecerle sus brazos y esta vez, Ran sí se levantó para abrazarlo de vuelta, temblorosa.

— iiko, Ran-chan. —Le acarició el cabello, mientras la rubia se aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura y sollozaba en un tono más bajo, empapando su alegre camisa playera.

— Ella debe odiarme…

— Vamos, ¿Quién va a odiarte? Si eres deliciosa como persona. Tu energía es demasiado fuerte y contagiosa, así que si estás triste yo seguramente también me ponga triste. No me apetece estar triste así que deja de llorar, mocosa.

— Buh…

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, comenzaron un manga juntos, solo así fue como Judal consiguió que Ran parara de llorar.

A pesar del género (yaoi) Judal no pareció incomodarse para nada, de hecho hasta se asombró de que a Ran le llamara la atención esa clase de mangas entre tantos otros para mujeres.

Y aliviado, ¿cómo no? Si así tiene más fácil el camino para su futuro, en cuanto se casara con Sinbad no iba a tener problema alguno en que Ran lo aceptara como su nuevo padre.

— Ryusei es tan tierno con Kiba… —Dijo Ran, señalando un texto encerrado en un globo. — Hasta murmura su nombre entre sueños.

Leyó el pensamiento y luego asintió, pasando un dedo por encima del dibujo, en donde el personaje se mostraba dormido en toda la hoja.

— Kiba le gusta mucho.

Ojalá algún día pueda escuchar a Sinbad llamándolo en sueños.

No está seguro de si pueda enamorarse, pero no va a negar que haya atracción de su parte.

●•○•●

Con Ran ya dormida en su cama, algunos mangas botados en la cama y un café entre sus manos es como Judal estaba esperando aún a Sinbad.

Eran ya las 2 de la mañana y no se aparecía. Tenía la tv en un volumen bajo para no despertar a Ran mientras escuchaba una película, aunque hace un rato que ya le había perdido el hilo a la historia.

Por fin Sinbad se dignó a aparecerse; Judal primero escuchó algo de forcejeo afuera, apagó la tv y puso la atención en la puerta, bebiendo un sorbo largo de su café.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué bebe café, ni siquiera le gusta.

Ah, ya recordó, es para mantenerse despierto.

Cielos, el sueño le hace perder la memoria a ratos, eso está muy mal. Y el café también. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche, confiando en que el movimiento del crucero no haría que cayera. Era de lujo, y si había tv en perfecto estado una taza bien se podía mantener.

La puerta por fin se consiguió abrir, ¿Qué pasaba con Sinbad? Y cuando entró a la habitación notó su andar tan torpe, ¿bebió? ¿En qué momento?

— ¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó con el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

Sinbad se sobresaltó y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies del puro susto, pero alcanzó a sostenerse de la manija de la puerta.

— Judaaaal —Susurró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. A excepción de una lámpara al lado del Idol, la luz estaba en completa obscuridad ya con la tv apagada. Esa luz tampoco era tan potente, y en su penoso estado prefirió dirigirse a lo seguro: a la misma cama que el pelinegro. — Me sorprendiste.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿en dónde estabas? —insistió, ahora no tan tranquilo.

La sonrisa tan estúpida de Sinbad fue legendaria, épica.

— ¿Recuerdas a las morenas de la mañana?

— ¿Las que te miraban raro? —Cómo va a olvidaras, prácticamente quería matarlas con la mirada en cuanto notó que veían demasiado a Sinbad.

— Sí. —Sinbad asintió con la cabeza. — Me divertí con ellas, incluso quedamos en vernos luego en el hotel. —El rostro del idol se contrajo en una mueca indescriptible. — No son hermanas como creía, solo amigas. —Pareció emocionarse por su descubrimiento, fastidiando un poco más al Idol. — Hombre que hace tiempo que no estaban con dos al mismo tie- —Una sandalia le dio de lleno en el rostro, impidiéndole así continuar hablando.

— ¡Inaceptable!

— ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡Hombre sucio, infiel! ¡Mal padre! —sus gritos consiguieron hacer que Ran abrazara con más fuerza la almohada, y que Sinbad se confundiera aún más.

¿Acaba de llamarle "infiel"? ¿"Mal padre"?

— Yancha no otoko… —Susurró, y luego se cubrió a si mismo con la cobija, junto con Ran.

Esas palabras Sinbad sí las entendió.

 _Malcriado. Hombre._ Básicamente acababa de llamarlo _hombre malcriado_.

— Esa es la palabra del día. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de esconderse bajo la cobija.

Por suerte para Sinbad Judal no lo echó de la habitación, aunque se le notaba que no le faltaban ganas.

Durmió solo en su habitación, y no porque Ran haya caído dormida en la cama de Judal; esos gritos de hace un momento la consiguieron despertar, pero no quería ver a papá ahora.

Judal tiene razón. Esta vez Sinbad se portó muy mal, no la escuchó por irse con un par de nenas, ella está tan enojada como el propio Idol, ¿cierto?

Los dos se sienten heridos, y Sinbad frustrado y confundido.

Judal no consiguió dormir tan fácilmente. Hasta las 4 de la mañana tuvo los ojos abiertos, solo mirando fijamente la pared o el techo, escuchando a Sinbad roncar y siendo abrazado muy fuertemente por Ran. No puede respirar.

Con un brazo cubrió sus ojos. Tiente los labios curveados hacia abajo con disgusto, si sigue haciendo muecas tan lamentables iba a arruinar su rostro y todavía lo necesita.

Juró por Ran que Sinbad no volvería a fallar de esa forma. Que no iba a fallarle a él. Sinbad ya no va a fallar con Judal y Ran en este viaje, lo vigilaría a morir. Si aún no puede olvidarse de las mujeres entonces quizá Judal deba usar la técnica más antigua para que alguien deje de necesitar a más personas para el sexo.

Juró y juró, no consiguió pegar un ojo hasta que Ran lo soltó y se giró, solo cuando dejó de sentir esa presión tan fuerte pudo cerrar sus ojos y ponerse a dormir.

Nada bueno se aproxima para el pobre estadounidense, porque ya hay un japonés dispuesto a detener su libertinaje.

Y seguramente en cuanto le cuente a Ran de sus planes, la rubia no se vaya a negar, estaba tan o más dolida que el propio Judal.

●•○•●●•○•●●•○•●

" _La niña caprichosa no va a dejar de lloriquear hasta obtener lo que quiere. Mejor cede ante ella. Las consecuencias a un «no» son demasiado fastidiosos."_

●•○•●●•○•●●•○•●

*Ver y observar no es lo mismo. Ver es a la ligera, observar es fijar la vista en algo y observarlo con detenimiento: notar los detalles.

Por mero capricho, recomendaré estos canales para quien quiera aprender un poco sobre la vida en Japón sin ir allá. Mis canales preferidos son **Ruti Beauty &Vlogs**, una mexicana casada con un japonés con una familia ya formada, me gusta sobretodo seguir sus video blogs del día. Esa misma youtuber tiene otro canal llamado **Ruthi San** en donde habla de curiosidades y estadísticas, entre otros. Por ejemplo uno de sus videos que más me gustó en ese canal es en donde habla de la comida, cuando va de compras con sus hijos o cuando pasean. En sí, me he visto casi todos los videos de sus dos canales, osea (¿?) Además, en el canal Ruthi San ella toca temas sobre cómo es la política o la educación, entre otros, en Japón.

Otro buen canal que me gusta ver para aprender un poco de Japón es **Nekojitablog,** un español, Ernesto, que se casó con una japonesa, Yuko, y son entre video blogs y asuntos curiosos, los videos que más me han gustado de este canal trataban sobre ellos dos aclarando mentiras que se decían de Japón. Recomiendo en grande ver su lista de videos de _Japón sin Cortes_ y _Japón con Jamón._ También recomiendo altamente los videos ADIVINANDO GESTOS JAPONESES [ESPAÑOL VS JAPONESA] | Japón con Jamón y JAPONESA ADIVINANDO GESTOS ESPAÑOLES: La Venganza.

Puedo jurarles estos youtubers son encantadores~ Si visitan uno de estos canales y ven los videos, pueden dejarle un comentario, se lo merecen.

Actualmente estos tres canales son los que me van a ayudar muchísimo para llevar a cabo este fanfic. Son buenos para pasar el tiempo y yo tengo mucho tiempo, ¡hasta hoy mis vacaciones siguen!

La petición para escribir pronto el tercer capítulo es la misma que el capítulo anterior: ¡8 reviews para este segundo capítulo! Pueden contestar esta pregunta en uno si desean: ¿Qué opinas de Ran?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, see ya~


End file.
